Little Moira's Holiday Special
by Wolvmbm
Summary: Enjoy this two part holiday story that is cowritten by Starsinger and myself. As we centered it around the daughter of Kitty Pryde and Colossus in a holiday adventure of a lifetime. Also included in this tale is a special guest Xmen star and Guest villain
1. Moira's first Hanukkah

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

_Little Moira_ in **a Hanukkah to remember...**

It was a cold and crisp night and within a local suburban household a young mother was preparing for the holiday season with her baby girl.

As little Moira Pryde Rasputin lies in her playpen playing with her toys her mother, Katherine Pryde Rasputin was preparing the table for dinner.

Soon she grabs Moira from her excitement and walks towards the family dinning room table.

"Sorry to disturb you from your playing kid-o, but I have something to show you," Katherine said to her confused child as she shows her a weird looking candle holder that was placed at the center of the dinner table.

Moira tries to take hold of the candle holder that she sees this as a play thing, but Kitty stopped her and stated, "No Moira, that isn't a plaything. That is your birthright. This strange thing represents the holiday we Jewish people celebrate each year. That holiday is called Hanukkah."

Moira looked at her mom with confusion. "Ga?" she questioned.

"Now I got your attention didn't I?" stated Kitty, "Well let see if I can recall what Hanukkah is? Well, it's about a holiday where every year each Jewish family would light up a candle stand with eight different candles. These candles represent the eight days within Hanukkah, but you don't have to worry about the history of the holiday until you're older. All you get to know is that you get presents on each of the eight days, but since we're a mixed family we also get to celebrate Christmas too. So that means more presents for you on what we now call Christ-mukkah."

Kitty tickles her daughter, who responds with giggles of delight.

"And later after Hanukkah is over, you, me, and daddy will go out and find the perfect Christmas tree."

"Ga-ga," squealed the happy child to her mother's delight.

_"This is a great idea Peter,"_ Kitty Pryde thought,_ "Moira needs to know of her heritage sooner or later."_

Kitty looks at her daughter as they await the arrival of Peter Rasputin who was kindly enough to volunteer to play Santa Claus at the local mall in up town Chicago, Illinois.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

Okay first off I would like to thank Starsinger, who helped co-write this with me, and to all of the Kitty and Colossus fans out there.

Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to you all and to all a good night.


	2. Moira's first Christmas tree

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

The Rasputin family in **The Attack of the living Christmas tree**

It was a dark and cold night as a speedy car was heading down the highway into the city streets. Within the car it felt like a normal family drive for the Rasputin family.

"Ah this is the life," sighed Peter "Piotr" Rasputin to his loving wife Katherine "Kitty" Pryde-Rasputin, "Just the three of us on the search of our first Christmas tree as a family."

Kitty turned to Moira. "That right and we are going to enjoy that moment with daddy, aren't we Moira?" asked Kitty to her baby girl who was buckled up besides her in the back seat.

"Gada gana," replied Moira happily.

Peter smiled as he sees his wife and daughter talking to each other through their special language that they share.

It was all going so well when suddenly (Skreeet!) as the car was suddenly stopped by the sudden appearance of trees growing out from within the ground.

While Kitty was trying to calm down a crying Moira, who was shocked by the sudden movement, Peter looks out of the car to try to find an alternative way out of here.

Soon with a hard (Twack!) Peter was hit by an unsuspecting branch from the long trees that were blocking their way. Soon he flew up to the rooftops of the town buildings.

Kitty seeing this action was trying to undue the seat belts of her daughter's car seat and herself.

"Its okay baby," she whispered to her crying daughter, who was still in shock, "Momma's here. Shhhh! Momma wants you to be brave for her so that she can concentrate on getting us out of the car."

Kitty quickly makes herself and her daughter phase out of the car, just as it was under attack by the giant trees that surround them. With one might blow from it branches the trees crushed the remains of the family vehicle.

Peter spying the wreck of the car worries over the fate of his wife and daughter, think them as dead. He then transforms himself into his superhero alias Colossus, organic superhuman member of the mutant group of heroes that defends the humans that hated and fear them, they were known only as the X-men.

"There is only one person with the power to control those trees," he stated as he plants himself within the ground, "One person, who held a grudge against the X-men time and time again even after he was defeated. Isn't that right Black Tom Cassidy?"

The trees departed from their original ways and then a huge wooden figure shown the true face of Thomas Cassidy, brother of the late Sean Cassidy.

"Ah ye guessed right, metal man. Yes it is I, Tom Cassidy, and here you thought that you saw the last of me. Well ye guessed wrong boy-o."

"I always knew that you had some control of the trees in nature, but never like this."

"Well a lot has changed since we have last fought. By the way last time I heard of you I heard that you were dead. So how did you come back to life?"

"Now that is question that you will never receive an answer for."

"Oh bother and here I was hoping that we could be civilized gents and settle this like men, but it seems to me that you're a glutton for some punishment."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," states Colossus as he rushes into battle thinking over the safety of his wife and daughter.

* * *

While Colossus tries to battle the wooden form of Tom Cassidy, Kitty was running away from the battle carrying the young infant of her daughter. 

"Whaaa-whaaa," Screams the crying Moira who was getting fussy.

"I know you're scared baby, I am too," stated her mother who was trying to calm her down to sleep.

Kitty soon stops within a dark alley that was far away from the battle to try to calm down her daughter and picked up her cell phone to try to call in any of her friends, but the cell phone came up with no service.

Clutching her daughter and hoping for a miracle, Kitty closed her eye and just stated shouting over her daughter's cries, "Please someone help us."

"Is anyone down there, Hello," shouted a familiar voice.

Floating down from the sky was none other than Ororo Monroe, the X-men known as Storm.

"Ororo is that you?"

"Yes little sister, it is I. I was on my way to surprise you, Colossus and Moira, when I heard the destruction and was flying my way into battle. Then I thought I saw you running away so I decided to follow you until it was safe to come out. What happened here?"

"Some trees started to attack us unsuspectingly and now Colossus is still back there," stated Kitty trying to calm down for her fussing daughter.

"Okay I can see," acknowledged Storm, "May I try to hold Moira?"

"Okay, but the attack scared her to death and she will not stop crying."

"That's just fine with me."

Kitty gave Storm little Moira and soon the crying baby girl started to quiet down as Storm produces some wind to calm the young girl down.

"Shh, it's alright I'm here for you my little sand box," states Storm to Moira who started to calm down as the wind blew away her tears. Soon she was a sniffling baby who tries to grab Storm's hair.

"There, there little one, I'm here."

"Wow I can't believe that actually worked," stated Kitty who was amazed of how Storm took over her daughter.

"Well it has to work; I'm her godmother after all."

"Yes, yes you are," Kitty said to Storm.

"Here take her Kitty, while I'll deal with Cassidy."

Storm hands Kitty the calmed Moira, who wanted to be near her godmother and got fussy again, and flies off to the rescue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Colossus was soon getting weakened by the constant attacks of Black Tom Cassidy. 

"Isn't it amazing what one can do with nature boy-o."

"Then why will you fall down?" Colossus growled in anger.

"It's because of my power to have over everything wood that keeps me in shape. With every blow you give me, I just concentrate on the next piece of wood and soon I'm rebuilt as fast as you can punch. Face metal man you lose."

"Then how about a lighting Punch?" stated a voice.

"Huh," stated Black Tom as several bolts of lightning strike him down and revealed his human form.

"Colossus, punch him out now," Storm commanded.

And with a swift punch Black Tom Cassidy was knocked out cold.

"Thank you for the assistance, Storm," declared Colossus who reverted back into Peter.

"You're welcome little brother," Storm responded, "Now go reunite with your wife and child while I take Cassidy to the local authorities."

* * *

After a few hours later, the Rasputin family was reunited and was heading back home to try to settle down after a huge attack from an old foe. 

"How did he find us?" ask Kitty as she was feeding Moira, "I thought we cut our ties with the team after we were married."

"I do not know Katya," Peter confessed as he shrugged, "but whoever put Cassidy up to this will pay severally by my fist. Now one threatens my wife and child and expects to get away with it."

"You may want to reconsider that one Peter," stated Storm as she was coming in from within the windows.

Once they free Storm from the cold, she told them how Black Tom Cassidy was given the orders to attack them from a familiar foe of their past and that the X-men would try to deal with the mysterious mastermind.

Storm placed a calming hand on Peter's shoulder. "Besides Peter, your family needs you".

"Maybe you are right Ororo," states Colossus, "I will try to stay behind, but only if you promise to give him one for me."

"I will little brother," she reassured him, "I will."

After the grown ups were finished talking, Storm decided to take little Moira to bed.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to see your own Christmas tree my little sandbox, but maybe we could have our own Christmas fun."

With a wave of her hand a small snow cloud appeared over the crib producing some small flurries.

"There maybe that would satisfy you for a while."

"Ga-na," confirmed a happy Moira as she was giggling away at the flurries that was passing her by still with held the hope for a white Christmas with her family.

_**The end**_

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

Okay first off I would like to thank Starsinger, who helped co-write this with me, and to all of the Kitty and Colossus fans out there.

Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa to you all and to all a good night.


End file.
